


Clover and Fire

by bijective



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: Totsuka and his answer to the question "What is the one thing you will save from fire if your house burns down."





	Clover and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR K: KINGDOM OF RED MANGA CHAPTER 3. Also CW: Mentions of child neglect and gambling

Whenever Tatara was asked what was the one thing he would save if his house caught on fire then his answer changed as his life evolved. As a six year old his answer was first his mom then, his dad; and at this time his playmates would interrupt and remind him that they were asking about things, not people. He would follow that reminder with a soft giggle, shrug and say, “I don’t know… my toys?”

Then he turned seven and then as he was about six months away from his next birthday his mother left. Somehow Tatara could never resent her for that. But the hurt in chest blossomed and settled. The memories of his mother were pushed deep down. He would soon lose his first playmates as his father’s gambling habits had driven them to debt and they were forced to move.

His answer changed.

“What is the one thing you would save if your house was on fire, Totsuka kun?”

“I guess the money.” He whispered.

“Huh?”

“Well… my mom’s favorite vase. It's so pretty.”

………

_Tatara could hear his mother scream and his father yelling back._

_“How could you? You wasted the money on Pachinko of all things?”_

_“ I’ll get my salary next week.”_

_“This is the second time we have asked for an extension from the bank about our loan. I had to dip into my savings before that just so I could pay the Tatara’s school trip fees .”_

_“Hah… That’s a lie and you know it.”_

_“What how dare you?”_

_“You think I’m stupid. I know you are planning to leave. The school called me and asked me why .”_

………

When Tatara turned ten they moved again. The house that had been exchanged for a two-bedroom apartment was again exchanged for a small bachelors pad.

“What is the one thing you would save if your house was on fire, Totsuka kun?”

“I guess my dad.” He whispered.

“Huh?”

“Well… my book on camping. It's really great.”

………

_It has been two days since his father had disappeared again. Tatara opened the fridge. It was empty. He checked the cupboards. With everything he opened, the emptiness in his stomach grew mirroring every cabinet, cupboard and even the wallet._

_Not knowing what to do he flopped down beside his bookcase. That’s when he remembered the book on camping. A second-hand book his father had bought him. It was the last gift he had received from his dad. That was nearly two years ago._

_He opened it. Passing through the chapters on tents and compasses and weather forecasting. He then stumbled onto the chapter on foraging. Composed of bright pictures of plants and text it nestled in one corner a bright blue box._

**Did you know?**

**The white clover or _Trifolium repens_ is an herb that is a great source of proteins. You can find it easily on the on the mountainsides and even in cities growing with grass. It’s clearly identifiable from its trifoliate, elliptical leaves and white flower heads. Just make sure to boil it for a few minutes before eating. And if you are lucky and find a four-leafed one keep it as it is widely considered to be lucky for you!**

………

_The brown haired boy soon found himself rooting through the grass along the sides of the river. That’s when he met a strange man._

_Tatara had been studying about kings and vassals in history recently._

_So extraordinary it was to hear the man speak to him in a reassuring tone._

_“Someday you will meet your King. That meeting I hope will be good for your and for the world.”_

………

The last time he would hear the question again was just before he was fated to meet the Red King.

“What is the one thing you would save if your house was on fire, Totsuka kun?”

“I guess myself.” He whispered.

“Huh?”

“Well… my bike. That reminds me I have to get the brake fixed.”

………..

Tatara knew that one day he would meet a person and he would no longer have to fear fire again.

He wasn’t really afraid of the physical fire that people talked when they spoke about saving a material object from burning.

Instead he has always been afraid of the weakness and shortcomings innate to every human. His father’s gambling habit. His mother’s neglect.

.........

“What is the one thing you would save if your house was on fire, Totsuka kun?” he asked himself

“Nothing… The fire will never hurt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a few years since I have written any kind of fanfiction. but I got inspired after reading the chapter 3 of K: Kingdom of Red.  
> Had to write this. Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
